Out of Jingletown
by Saint.Jimmy.Sinned
Summary: Jillian is trying to get out of Jingletown when she meets Jimmy. He takes her into the city and the two make a living dealing drugs to other screw up kids. Once Jimmy dies Jillian must make the decision to go back to Jingletown or become the next St.Jimmy
1. July 10th

July 10th – Outside 7-11

I spent all my money on cigarettes and booze. I'm not even legally old enough to drink. I can't get home. Fuck. Life sucks when you don't have a car, not that I'd actually be able to afford to keep gas in it. Drugs, cigarettes and alcohol aren't getting any cheaper. I am now stuck at the 7-11. I promised my bitch of a mother I'd be home by ten…it's twelve. I've been at this wasteland for four fucking hours. I'm wasting my life away here in Jingletown, with no way to get out.

Just as I light yet another cigarette, a black pickup truck pulls into the parking lot. Another damned soul wasting their life away in suburbia. At first I pay little attention to this kid, but on second glance I realize he's new. Black pants with a studded belt, chains hanging from it, black shirt and black jacket. All the black makes his skin look like snow. Dark liner around his eyes and jet black hair doesn't help any, though I've got to admit he's fairly good looking.

Instead of going into the shop he sits down on the curb a few inches away from me, pulling out a cigarette box. I force my dying lighter to give out one more good flame and offer it to him. This boy leans forward, heating up the end of his cigarette before leaning his head against the wall. No, I've never seen him before.

"What brings you to shit hole USA?" I question, longing for some sort of conversation.

"Just passing through," No Name answers.

"You got time to take a broke light home?"

"You'll have to give me directions," No Name answers.

Nodding, I head over to his car, climbing in once he unlocks it. Taking rides from random men. Mom would be so proud.

July 10th – No Name's car

Sitting in the passenger seat I lean my head against the window, twisting a piece of my hair around my finger, "You don't happen to have dope on you, do you?"

"I might," out of his pocket he produces a small bag of what I've been trying to score for weeks now. This guy is a God. "You want it?"

"Fuck yeah. I'll pay you when I get home."

He hands it over, glancing at the tattoo I recently got on my middle finger; a heart and cross bones, "First one's free."

"Turn left. I'm the last house on the right, and thanks," I answer, tucking the little bag of white powder into my jacket pocket.

"Shitty neighborhood," No Name observes.

"Shitty town. It's this one," I announce, pointing out a small brick house with a banged up Mustang in the driveway. The only good thing dad left us.

No Name shuts the car engine off, following me to the front door. Wonder what mom will think of him. I walk toward the house, almost tripping on an unleveled part of the sidewalk.

July 10th – My House

As I push open the door, the smell of cigarette smoke assaults my nose. I've been in the fresh air too long. My little sister, Annabelle, is waiting for me on the bottom step. She looks at No Name with wide eyes. He's the strangest looking one I've brought home so far.

"Mommy, Jillian's wasted again!" Annabelle calls through the house.

"What's new?" asks my mother as I walk into the kitchen, my sister at my heels. Why the fuck won't she just leave me alone?

Spotting a hundred dollar bill on the counter, I snatch it before grabbing a pen and paper. On it, I write: _Call me – 914 839 4108. _Walking back up the hall I stop in front of No Name.

Slowly, I snake my hands downward, smiling slyly before cupping his balls through his tight ass pants, the other slides the money and my number into his pocket. "Maybe I'll see you around." With that, I climb the stairs, heading towards my room.

July 10th – My Room

Waiting for me on my bed is Todd, looking even more stoned than ever. Why the hell is he here? We ended it, like, a week ago. He stares up at me with those glazed over, dark, beady eyes. I just want to claw them out.

"What's the matter with you?" I question, pulling off my shoes.

Todd smiles dumbly, "Your face. I waited two fucking hours for you, bitch."

"Oh, well it must be easy sitting there all high and mighty, being the king of shit mountain."

"Shit mountain, that's exactly what this fucking place is; this disgusting town that we live in. You know what the sickest part of it is? I come over here every God damned day and you give me the same sick look."

"What look is that? 'Cause if I recall correctly, for the past two years, all I've done is adored you."

Todd laughs, "You look at me like I'm the loser."

"Oh," I'm so mad, I can't even find the words. He does this, coming in all high, looking to pick a fight. This is the reason I called things off.

"Yeah, you stand there with that 'I'm so much better than you' look. It's not like you're actually going to get out of this place."

"Todd, are you done? Who gave you the right to start shit? What are you now, the Jesus of Suburbia nailed to my bed, suffered and died for my sins and I'm the loser? That makes you the ex – boyfriend of a loser. You're not ever going to change anything about this town, Todd. Our best bet is to get out, you fucking moron."

Todd grins before standing, kissing me on the cheek, and stalking out, "See you tomorrow, babe."

"Sure thing fuck head," I whisper, before sliding down the wall. I just want out.


	2. July 11th

July 11th – seven eleven

This is what my life consists of; booze, drugs, ex – boyfriends, and no way to escape. No Name is back at my normal hang out spot, sporting similar black attire to the day before. I sit down next to him and he passes me a red lighter.

"Yours is dead," he says when I try to refuse it.

"Guess you're right," I pop open a beer and take drink.

There really isn't a need for conversation. Not when you live like this. I roll over the idea of asking No Name to take me with him, to take me away to wherever the hell he's going. It's gotta be better than Jingletown. Anywhere is better than here.

"Where you headed?"

"The city. Why? Are you looking for a way out of this place?" No Name asks, an 'I'm higher than a kite' smile plastered on his face.

"The faster the better," I answer, throwing my empty beer bottle to the ground, watching it shatter into a million pieces before grabbing another. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I feel the packet of dope this guy had given me last night. I forgot to give it to Todd. Shit. Maybe I'll just keep it; then again I've never really been into that stuff.

Suddenly there is a pair of lips on my ear, "Come with me…get away from here."

Smiling I turn my head; finger placed over No Name's lips, God they're soft, "Pick me up around midnight."

I then stand and walk over to where Todd has just parked his beat up sedan. Pulling the dope from my pocket, I slap it to his chest, "I'm done."

"With what babe?" Todd questions. Why is he such an idiot?

"Everything. I'm gone. I found a way out of this shit hole. Maybe it's about time you did too," I answer.

Todd grabs my wrists, shaking me, "What the fuck do you mean you found a way out?"

"That bastard over there is leaving tonight," I answer, motioning towards No Name with my head.

"Asshole!" Todd calls over to my ride out, letting go of my wrists to walk over to him. "Why'd you offer my bitch a ride out of here?"

"Didn't offer. She asked. Maybe she just doesn't like your face," No Name says. How lame is that line? 'Your face'. Who the fuck came up with that?

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Todd demands.

"Me? I'm St. Jimmy. Who are you?"

"Todd, and you're fucking yourself if you think you're taking Jill anywhere."

St. Jimmy looks at me, "What's wrong with this dick head?"

"He's an asshole who likes starting shit, just ignore him," I reply, and place a hand on both Todd and St. Jimmy's chest.

As St. Jimmy and I turn to retake our spot on the curb, Todd comes after us, hitting St. Jimmy in the jaw. This then prompts him to turn and punch Todd in the eye. The two continue to go at it until I step in. By this time blood is trickling from Todd's nose and St. Jimmy has the start of a black eye.

"Just fucking stop already!" I turn to Todd, holding onto his jacket collar, "I won't go, okay? I'll stay here and waste my life away with you."

Todd goes to catch my bottom lip between his teeth but I move away before he can. I've told him lies before and he knows it. The sad part? He just keeps buying all the shit I tell him. I love stupid boys.


	3. July 13th

July 13th – St. Jimmy's hotel room

"You sure it's cool that I stay?" I question, sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the hotel room St. Jimmy calls home.

"Have you got any other place to go?"

I shake my head, "Not exactly."

"Then you're welcome to stay."

Taking the bag of dope out of my pocket, I toss it back and forth between my hands, "Did your parents really name you Saint Jimmy?"

"No. It's just Jimmy. The Saint shit just makes it sound cooler," Jimmy answers, sitting down next to me, catching the dope as it flies between my left and right hand.

"I though you wanted this."

"It wasn't for me. It was for the asshole I used to date, Todd. I never got around to giving to him."

"I would have used it. I would have said 'fuck you, Todd'."

"I'm not into that stuff and I said 'fuck you, Todd' by coming here. With you."

Jimmy scrunches up his angel face, showing me his teeth, "He was an ass."

"Yup…just like all the other fuckards that thought they could actually make something of themselves in Jingletown."

Jimmy holds up the bag of dope in front of my face, "Let's do this."

"What do you do in the city, as a job?" I question.

"Sell drugs, get high, fuck people, and then do it all over again."

"I'll get high with you on one condition…I'm your business partner."

Jimmy smiles, tying a cord around my upper arm, "Deal."

With that he shoots the stuff into my veins.

July 14th – St. Jimmy's hotel room; morning

Last night I got high for the first time. To tell the truth, I don't really remember what happened except having sex…I remember that. It was great. My head rises and falls with the steady lift and fall of Jimmy's bare chest. He's gorgeous. Crazy, but gorgeous.

Looking out the window, I can see the building across from the hotel. It looks shut down. I'm not really positive where we are, but I do know I'm out of Jingletown; that's a plus. I avert my gaze to Jimmy's face, running a finger along his jaw line.

"Huh?" Jimmy says, sitting up quickly.

I chew on my bottom lip for a second, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's all right. What time is it?" Jimmy questions, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants that lies near the bed.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jimmy questions, his face close to mine, a half smile on his lips. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't," I answer, pressing my forehead up against his. The room is spinning a little.

Jimmy smirks before stepping back, "How was your first time getting high?"

Glancing around the semi – lit room I shake my head, "I can't really remember."

Jimmy laughs, sniffing a shirt before pulling it on. He then ties off his arm with a cord, picks up a packet of white powder and a syringe and disappears into the bathroom, leaving me to get dressed.

Unzipping my duffel bag of stuff I brought with me, I pull out a pair of black and grey plaid pants, a black tank top, and a hoodie. I've not got a clue where we are going but this'll work. I have a feeling the people Jimmy hangs with won't really care what I'm wearing.

As I go to push my arm through the hoodie, a hand stops me, "Wait," Jimmy says tying the same cord he used on his arm around mine.

I nod to let him know I'm ready and look away as he injects me. I guess I'll remember what getting high the second time feels like.

"So where exactly are we going?" I question, zipping up my jacket.

"To help the rest of the lost souls in the city escape the world for a few hours," answer Jimmy.

Saint Jimmy, the deliverer of escapes…I like it.


	4. July 14th

July 14th – alley way

In an alley about four or five blocks from our hotel, I shadow Jimmy as he hands out the little plastic bags of white powder to the lost souls that have gathered. It's weird to see them all bargain with him, trying to get their fix. Some offer him other types of drugs that they don't do, others booze, some money but most just random items they happen to have on them. Jimmy seems content with almost anything, though he does refuse one guy who tries to give him a half eaten sandwich. That guy looked stoned already though.

Is this how I'll be in a few months? Giving up anything to get a fix? It's kind of scary in a way. Although on the way down here I heard Jimmy mumbling something about drugs not having the right effect on me. I don't know what that means.

A hand reaches out, grabbing at my elbow. I freeze.

"Hands off, Dave," Jimmy says, swatting his yellowing hand away from me.

"Who is she?"

"She's your new best friend," Jimmy answers, handing the guy another packet of heroin.

"Hi," Dave says his pupils so small it makes his blue eyes look haunting. He's clearly already had the drug Jimmy is handing out once today.

"Don't say anything," Jimmy whispers to me, before leading me further down the line handing me a few packets. "Just hand them out to people. You only take money."

I nod and move a few people down from Jimmy. Most of these are girls who have money ready. I hand over the package they give me the money. No words are spoken. This is how it works. These aren't our friends, these are people who we do business with.

It's only when I get to the very last girl on the end, pale, tall, skinny, red lips, blue and black hair, black skirt, leather jacket, and pissy attitude, that I have a problem.

"You're not with Jimmy are you?"

"I'm staying with him right now," I answer, offering a packet of heroin; she doesn't take it.

"I suggest you leave."

"Sorry?"

"Leave. Leave this city, leave Jimmy. We don't want you here."

I'm confused. What's with her? I'm giving her what she came here for. Why should she care if I'm staying with Jimmy or not?

"Are you gonna take this or not?" I ask, holding out the bag to her.

"No, I don't want yours," she answers. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy strides down towards us, giving me a quizzical look. I shrug in reply.

"What's wrong Veronica?" he questions, taking my packet of white powder and handing it to this girl.

She takes it from Jimmy, giving me a dirty look, "Who's the freak show, Jimmy?'

"That's –" Jimmy looks at me – "Kat."

I give him a quizzical look but he only winks. I guess Jillian doesn't sound like a very tough name. I like Kat though. I can live with it if I must.

"Where'd you pick her up?" questions Veronica, sliding her hands all over Jimmy.

"Some shitty suburb," he answers taking a step back from Veronica, who frowns.

"When is she leaving?"

"She's not going to leave," with that, Jimmy walks away.

Turning to me, Veronica's eyes loose their charm, she glowers at me, "If you think you're getting anywhere near Jimmy you're a fool. I'm not going to have some small town bitch come in and take what's mine away. Got it?"

As Veronica moves closer I reach into my pocket, fingers curling around the weapon Jimmy gave me earlier. I'm glad he did.

"Sure thing, but don't be surprised if it doesn't work between you and him. I think Jimmy can afford a little more than some cheep slut off the street."

I then walk away, leaving Veronica in utter shock. I don't take other people's crap. You deal it, then you better be able to take it.

As Jimmy and I head back up the alley, the group of people gather together, raising their fists into the air, "Saint Jimmy!"

Jimmy smirks, snaking his arm around my waist and leading me down the street. He's got these people in the palm of his hand.


	5. July 15th

July 14th – Jimmy's hotel room

"So what do you do with all this stuff?" I question, glancing at the pile of odds and ends Jimmy left on the bed.

"Pawn it off. There's a guy about ten blocks down that'll take just about anything I give him," answers Jimmy, continuing to count money into two different stacks.

I pick up a watch, staring at it for a few minutes. It doesn't actually tell time anymore, but with a new battery it should be nice. We also got an autographed baseball card, a few sets of rings and an odd looking something or other. Maybe all this shit is actually worth something.

"Here," Jimmy says about three minutes later, handing over a stack of money.

"Jimmy…it's not really…. I mean I didn't really do anything."

"You're my business partner now. Don't feel too bad, I only gave you a hundred. I gave myself one fifty," he answers with a smile.

"Oh, cause that makes it so much better," I laugh but take the money anyway; there's no use arguing with him.

Jimmy watches me as I tuck the money inside my duffle bag. I don't think he minds me being here but then again I assume he's so used to living alone that this is all new to him. Jimmy's the one night stand kinda guy, get them in then get them out. I'm different. I just hope he doesn't get tired of me and kick me out onto the streets.

"Is it weird having someone with you?" I question, needing to know the answer.

"Who said you where with me?" replies Jimmy, motioning for me to come sit with him on the widow ledge.

Rolling my eyes I sit down on the edge, looking into his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"No fucking clue," he responds, "Now sit with me. What you're doing is just being there. Was Todd really that terrible that you dislike all men because of him?"

I know it's a joke but I just feel weird with him saying that. Jimmy really doesn't know me. He has no right to pass judgment on how I'm sitting, besides it's not like we're together. None the less I move so that my back is against Jimmy's chest, arm resting on his leg that is outstretched across the ledge. I reach up, intertwining my fingers in Jimmy's black hair.

"Todd wasn't a man. He was a fucking idiot boy."

"Am I a man?" Jimmy questions, his hands roaming under my shirt, over my stomach and up to my breast.

"Yes, Saint Jimmy, you're a man."

Jimmy chuckles, reaching up to take both my wrists in his grasp, pulling my hands down out of his hair. I wonder how long I can keep him from seeing just how adorable I think he is. Well, St. Jimmy really isn't adorable, he's sexy.

"I'm gonna bring you to the pawn shop with me. Then we'll go buy more drugs, then with the money we made today I'll take you out to see the city," Jimmy announces after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't have to take me out," I respond, still trying to free my wrists from Jimmy's steel grip. I'm not trying very hard, but damn; he's stronger that I thought.

St. Jimmy's lips find my ear, his breath blowing in it, "I want to."

"Fine, do you want that thing you gave me this morning back?"

"No!" Jimmy responds hastily, eyes wide.

What's with him and me keeping that thing?

"I'll show you the right way to carry it tomorrow. Today everyone knew you had it."

"Why do you want me to keep it?"

"Wouldn't want my business partner left defenseless," answers Jimmy, but it seems fake to me, like maybe there's another reason why he gave it to me.

July 15th – outside pawn shop

"Here, let's just –" Jimmy reaches over and unzips my jacket a little – "that's better."

"So I have to show off my boobs for this guy to give us money?" I question holding our bag of stuff.

"Well, not exactly, I mean I get money from him all the time and I don't have boobs but maybe he'll give us more," answers Jimmy, his eyes down cast.

"You perv," I laugh hitting him playfully in the arm.

"What? How?" Jimmy questions innocently, looking to the sky.

"You were so looking at my chest," I answer keeping the mood light. I really don't care.

"Naw, I mean it's nice and all but….yeah I was looking," Jimmy admits before taking my hand and leading me into the pawn shop.

I think it's safe to say I like Jimmy…a lot. More than I should probably like someone who is my business partner, but Jimmy's shown signs of liking me too. No, he's just player, he's used to luring girls in.

July 15th – in pawn shop

"Hey John," Jimmy says, taking the bag from me and dumping it out on the counter.

John moves over to us and just to go along with Jimmy's plan I lean on the plastic counter, chest out a little. The pawn shop owner looks over at me before turning to the junk we brought him. Hell, at least I tired.

"This it?" John questions fingering the baseball card, he must be a collector.

"All I got today. Most people had money," answers Jimmy, snaking his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side as a muscular man walks out of the back room.

I smile and go to wave but a hand closes over mine mid – air, bringing my arm back down to rest by my side. For some reason Jimmy does not like this guy.

"Where'd you pick her up Jimmy?" this gruff looking man grunts. He's so drunk.

"Saint, it's Saint Jimmy," Jimmy grumbles as John continues to look over stuff we got.

"Sure. So _Saint_ Jimmy, where'd you pick her up?" the man tries again. I'm beginning not to like him too much either. His eyes travel too much; they are black with lust. Sick.

"Wouldn't you like to know," smirks Jimmy, pressing him lips to my cheek. "You can't get these girls off the streets."

"You don't mean to say you've got yourself more than a one night stand, St. Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiles at me, "Kat's much more than a one night stand. Now fuck off, she's mine."

I laugh, pressing my lips to Jimmy's chin. He really must hate this guy, "Do I sense jealousy?"

"No, I just don't want him looking at you. You're mine," Jimmy laughs, wearing a pouty face.

"I'll give you 200 for it all," John says pulling out the cash.

"You're screwing me over here man. How the hell am I supposed to keep a business going if you short me?"

"I'm not shorting you," answers John though I notice he looks down at our stuff one more time. "250."

"300," I say. Negotiating has always been something I was pretty good at.

"250 is as high as I'll go."

"300 or we find someone else," I answer again knowing I could probably drive him higher.

John looks like he's fighting himself but eventually gives in, "300."

"Pleasure doing business with you," I smile before handing over the money the shop owner had handed me to Jimmy.

"Have a nice night John," Jimmy says before walking out of the pawn shop. "You never told me you negotiate."

"Didn't think I'd have to; you're too soft on him. Force it out," I answer.

"Am not," Jimmy answers as we walk back towards the hotel.

July 15th – outside warehouse

This time, instead of going into the hotel, we cross the street heading over to the abandoned warehouse. I should have known it had something to do with the drug business. It seems like everyone is in on it somehow. I guess it's convenient.

Outside Jimmy stops me, "Don't leave my side in here. They're my friends but to them girls are a cheap fuck, not someone you work with. You'll eventually gain their respect, but for now follow me."

"So you do care," I reply with a smile.

"I've never heard of that emotion. I just don't wanna lose a business partner," answers Jimmy.

"Is that really all I am to you, a business partner?" I question, hands on either side of Jimmy's face so he can't look away.

He starts to shake and I know the drugs he took earlier are kicking in, "No."

Jimmy presses him lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth, his hands, intertwining in my hair, his other hand resting on the small of my back.

"I knew it," I answer before walking into the warehouse, Jimmy's hand between my shoulder blades. I really do like him.


	6. July 16th

July 15th – inside warehouse

It smells like chemicals and well, drugs…duh. Hungry eyes greet me but being with Jimmy makes me a feel a little safer. He'd kill anyone who tries to touch me. At least this is what I convince myself as we move through the row of plants.

Instead of stopping at any of these we continue towards a little room in the far left corner. I wonder if that's where the 'boss' is. Probably, I'm surprised Jimmy works through a guy.

"Don't say anything," Jimmy whispers before pushing the door open.

"St. Jimmy, to what do I own the pleasure?" questions a man in heavy Russian accent. It smells like weed in here mixed with urine and stale beer.

"Do you have my order?" Jimmy questions, throwing a large bundle of cash on the desk.

"I don't like your pants, St. Jimmy. They make you look like girlie man," answers Russian man.

I can't keep my mouth shut, "I like Jimmy's pants."

Jimmy shuts his eyes, nostrils flared; I can tell he's not happy with my inability to follow rules. I screwed up.

Russian man looks me over, "I see you brought me another girl, St. Jimmy."

"I'm not a prostitute and even if I was you wouldn't be able to afford me you filthy man whore," I reply before bursting out of the office.

I can hear arguing. I really hope I didn't completely ruin things for Jimmy and his provider. I'd feel bad…well not bad but not good.

A few minutes later Jimmy comes out of the office holding a box I assume contains the drugs he wanted. He looks angry but instead starts to laugh; the effects of heroin.

July 15th – outside

Once outside Jimmy turns to me, "Thought I told you not to talk."

"Thought you knew I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut," I reply.

Jimmy smirks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "He says you've got spunk; though he didn't like being called a man whore very much."

I shrug, "Jimmy how old are you?"

I'm curious. I live with this boy…man. I've gotten high with him, had sex with him. I should be allowed to know just how old he is, right?

"I turn nineteen in about a month ago," answers Jimmy.

I stop outside the hotel door. His age catches me off guard I didn't expect him to be so young…but I guess in a way he's not young at all. I could get him in trouble. I'm not eighteen; I won't be for another year. He could go to real jail while I'm still floating around in the middle having nothing to worry about.

"How old are you?" Jimmy questions.

"I turned seventeen about a month ago," I answer waiting for his reaction.

Instead of getting mad Jimmy shrugs, setting the box on the wooden side table between the two beds, "Can we talk about earlier?"

"When you kissed me?" I question hoping it's not about my age. I really do like him. I'd hate for something as stupid as how old I am force us apart.

"Yeah. I meant what I said. You are more than a business partner. I don't think I've ever like a girl as much as you."

"Jimmy, you've only known me for a total of five days," I answer though I have to admit this confession makes me happy.

"So what? Am I not allowed to at least like you - " the tip of Jimmy's nose is touching mine – "is this against the rules?"

I press my lips momentarily to his, "No, it's not."

Jimmy laughs along with me. I have that fuzzy feeling in my stomach; Jimmy really is a saint, coming in to save me from Jingletown just at the right moment.


End file.
